


12.Shadow

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [12]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: YG Family 50 themes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578
Kudos: 1





	12.Shadow

**10:19 PM**

Jiwon was suddenly woken up by loud crashing noise.He quickly realized that it come from somewhere outside of his window.He quickly turned on his bedside light and his bedroom lit up,everything now illuminated in light.

Jiwon waited a few minutes to see if he would here the crashing noise again,but when he didn't he reached over to turn the bedside light off and go back to sleep.Before he can however,the crashing sound startles him again,sending Jiwon tumbling out of bed.


End file.
